1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for carrying a disc (e.g, an optical disc). More particularly, the present invention concerns a disc carrying case that reduces handling of the disc and minimizes the risk of damage to the disk as it moved between storage and the drive.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
With particular respect to optical discs (e.g., compact discs, mini-discs, etc.), there is often difficulty in safely transferring the disk between a traditional storage case (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cjewel casexe2x80x9d) and the drive on which the disc is used. This problem is at least partly attributable to the fact that it is undesirable to touch at least one of the opposite circular disc faces on which information might be stored. When the disc is handled, the user must consequently insert a finger into the central mounting hole of the disc, if possible, or alternatively hold the disc by the thin outer edge. Thus, the disc is naturally unwieldy. Moreover, it is extremely important that the disc faces not be scratched or otherwise damaged; otherwise, the drive will unlikely be able to read the information stored thereon.
It is believed that standard disc cases only complicate the matter by making handling of the disc even more tedious and difficult as the disc is transferred between the case and the drive. Particularly, a standard disc case includes hingedly connected upper and lower covers that swing apart from one another when the case is opened. Not only does such a construction require two-handed operation, but it is often difficult to initially pry the covers apart so that the case may be opened. Further, the lower cover will normally have a plastic post formed by a plurality of circumferentially spaced flexible tabs that cooperatively engage the disc within its central opening to support the disc above the inside face of the lower cover. Unless the disc is precisely centered over the post, the post will contact the bottom face of the disc (typically the face containing the information pits) and may consequently create a scratch thereon.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to facilitate handling and reduce the risk of damage to the disc as it is transferred between storage and the drive. It is particularly an important object of the present invention to provide a disc carrying case that minimizes and simplifies handling of the disc as it is transferred between the case and the drive. In addition, an important object of the present invention to provide a disc case that essentially ensures safe transfer of the disc to and from the case. Another important object of the present invention is to provide a disc case that requires essentially one-handed operation when the disc is transferred to and from the case. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a disc case that meets the above-noted objectives yet has a simple, durable and inexpensive construction.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a disc carrying case including a housing presenting a disc chamber configured to receive a disc therein. A chamber access opening, which can be in the form of an elongated slot, is defined in the housing so that the disc moves through the opening (in an edgewise fashion when the housing has the slotted access opening) as it is transferred into and out of the chamber. A catch located in the chamber is removably insertable within the mounting hole of the disc to prevent relative shifting of the disc. In one form of the invention, the catch is shiftable into and out of the mounting hole. Most preferably, the catch is spring biased into the mounting hole to automatically catch the disc when it has been sufficiently inserted into the housing. A disc ejector provides a yieldable ejection bias that is sufficient to eject the disc out of the chamber, however, a release prevents the ejector from causing the disc to be ejected until the release has been actuated. The invention contemplates having the ejector provide a bias against the disc while it is held by the catch and coupling the release to the catch to control shifting of the catch into and out of the mounting hole of the disc. Accordingly, the ejector is permitted to eject the disc as soon as the release is actuated to shift the catch out of the mounting hole.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.